


Disciplinary Measures Taken

by SamuelJames



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Roleplay, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The roleplay doesn't matter nearly as much as the punishment they build into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Measures Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> _**Title:** Disciplinary Measures Taken_   
>  _**Pairings:** Ash Shah/Andy Taylor (Original Characters)_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+_   
>  _**Summary:** The roleplay doesn't matter nearly as much as the punishment they build into it._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Comment Fic prompt  Original fiction, M/M, spanking._   
>  _**Kinks:** Dom/sub, spanking, roleplay._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

This isn't a real punishment, those are essays, chastity or extra housework. They've known one another since school when their Psychology teacher made the class sit alphabetical order. They hadn't discovered shared kinky interests then, not till 1st year of Uni, but Andy knows how much Ash always hated essays so when he randomly gives him someone like Piaget or Maslow to write an essay on, he knows he's really messed up.

Sometimes though they play a scene as a punishment and tonight Andy is the boss disciplining an employee for a mistake in a report.

"Mistakes like this cannot be tolerated, there's risk for the company and you're lucky we spotted this now. I shouldn't have to check your work but if you agree to a corporal punishment, we can keep this off your appraisal."

"I'll do it, Sir," Ash says hiding a smile.

He undresses quickly and rests his hands on the edge of the dressing table, pushing his arse out. Andy leaves him waiting a few moments before the first slap. He looks up, making eye contact with his Dom in the mirror.

"Oh, Sir, please punish me."

Andy smiles which ruins the stern look he was going for. "Your London accent slipping into Southern belle, Ash? Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

Andy moves fractionally and Ash can see him pull back his arm before striking. After several successive slaps he bows his head, settling into the sensation of heat and stinging strikes on his skin. The ones on his thighs hurt more, his brain's probably hard-wired to associate the ones on his arse with arousal by now. He gasps quietly at the next slap on his thigh and at the one after that he has to bite his lip to keep from swearing.

There's a press of lips to his shoulder, "nice to see you can take your punishment." 

Andy lands a slap on Ash's arse that he doesn't pull back from. He grabs a handful of flesh, squeezing before letting go and striking again. These ones always hurt, these are the ones that make him cry. Andy alternates sides for the most part but between each slap there's the pressure of fingers on tender skin and he hasn't been given a count tonight. It means he can give himself over to the sensations but it also means no goal or target to reach. Andy stops for a moment and Ash feels steady hands on his hips, adjusting his position slightly. He doesn't know if he moved or wasn't in the right place to start with.

"Sorry, Sir."

"No need for that. Just a few minutes more. Can you see out your punishment for me and keep a clean disciplinary record?"

"Yes. Whatever it takes, Mr Taylor."

He braces himself for the next slap and the sound of it startles him more than the sting, sounding so loud after their quiet exchange of words. He closes his eyes and wonders if Andy will let him come after this, his Dom has gone straight to aftercare plenty of times ignoring Ash's erection while soothing him or praising him. The heat from being hit feels good and he ducks his head to wipe his face on his arm. More tears come as Andy keeps up a relentless pace and Ash wonders how his Dom doesn't get tired. He's so turned on right now and he wants to just slip into subspace and feel that bliss of being overcome, of finally being allowed to come. He utters out a please.

"Please what?"

"Please tell me you'll let me come."

"Yes, beautiful boy, it is in my plan for tonight. I can let you touch yourself now but then you can't come later on when you're sucking my cock."

"Now please."

"Okay," Andy scrapes his nails across Ash's arse. "You're still all about instant gratification."

Ash puts his forearm on the dressing table and rests his head on it, changing the angle of his punishment pose. He takes his cock in his free hand and starts stroking. Andy resumes spanking him, blows no less harsh than before. Ash thinks he might come embarrassingly quickly but he lasts a few minutes before making a mess of his hand and their bedroom floor.

Andy pulls him into a hug and presses a kiss to his cheek. "So good for me. Love you, Ash. Grab a wipe for the floor and then join me on the bed."

Ash obliges quickly and is soon resting on his stomach with his Dom gently touching him and telling him how good he looks. He's hypersensitive to the lightest touch but he feels really content, settled. He loves everything they do but sometimes the afterwards is the best part of all.


End file.
